The Danes Family
by coffejunkie02
Summary: Gen Danes was a happy kid, she had it all.... but is there more than meets the eye?
1. The Clan

I don't own any Gilmore Girls characters

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The basketball bounced on our cracked driveway, and rolled into the gutter.

"Andy, I swear how many times do I have to tell you! You cant be out with Samantha passed 11!" Luke bellowed at his son.

"Dad, I'm sorry it just slipped my mind ok?" I looked down at my feet. Dad never got this angry with me. I mean Gen and Sean yes, but me? Andrew Danes? Never, I was the good kid, the sports star, the A average boy. Not the kind of guy that would lie to his dad.

"Andy, I'm not mad its just. Call me when you are going to be late. Ok kid?" Luke sighed. "Ok, dad I promise." I ran off to grab the basketball.

What can I say about my brothers and sisters? I love them, but I feel like I have to live up to Andrew I mean he's dad's little star. He's better at basketball, but he's also 17. My name is Gen Danes, and I don't really understand why my parents decided to have so many kids. There's Andy he's 17, Gabby 16, Charlie's 15, Sean my twin brother is 13, my little sister Katie is nine. Then there's Rory, my moms 1st kid, and my half sister. She's every parents dream kid, she went to Yale, Married some rich ass guy Logan, and they live in a mansion in Hartford.

My mom says I'm one of kind, she says that even though I have my dads eyes, Andy's brown hair, and her love for coffee. I'm just as good as any Danes kid, but sometimes I feel like not even my own twin understands me.

" Sean, you wanna shoot some hoops?" I asked him as I slurped on some Gatorade. "Nah, I'm going to Gavin's house. Maybe another time." He hopped off the stool and ran out the back door. I sighed, maybe I'll just go play my drums.

"Gen Danes! Stop that horrible banging sound! Its driving me crazy!" Luke yelled fiercely up the stars.

"Dad, I'm expressing my inner rocker! Come on, I need to practice so I can show all of you that I kick ass at the drums!" I hollered back at him. **Sigh** " Fine, but just I don't know, your mother's under a lot of stress with the new baby coming, so I think she would appreciate some quite!" Luke shook his head, more and more like Jess every day. Gen was like a mini Jess, she read all of the time, loved the clash and adored Jess. No two people in this family were closer than Jess and Gen. He called every so often, but to only hear about Gen's drumming or some good books she' read.

The back door swung open and a frazzled Charlie, walked in. " I think I need to lie down." He had a dreamy far away look in his eyes. " What ever weirdo, whats up with you? Haha you look high." Gabby laughed. He smacked her and slammed the door shut to his room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for now, reviews are love 33


	2. Drums, Casts, and Books

i dont own Gilmore Girls, however i do own all of L+L's kids.

I stared up into the ceiling, a stuipid smile plastered on my face. She asked me to the dance, Jessica Write asked me Charlie Danes to the dance in exactly ONE month. Wow...

"Charlie! Come down her, you mother and i need to ask you a question." Luke yelled

Jeez, what do they want now? Im in a good mood, now there gonna put me in a bad one. Getting up i practicly ran down the stairs and into Gen.

"God Charlie! Watch where the hell your going!" Gen rolled her eyes and ran up the stiars.

"Charlie, there was some girl on the phone for you. Her name was Jessica something or other. You wanna tell us what this is about?" Luke's gruff voice asked.

"Well, shes a girl from school and she kindaskedmetothedance." The last bit of words were in one phrase.

"whoa, whoa! Ok, so there is a girl... and she what?" Luke asked quizically

"Ok, so this girl Jessica Write asked me to go the Sadie Hawkens dance, and i would of never guessed she woulda asked me." Charlie sai shyly.

"Thats great! i mean you and Jessica, er what ever her last name is at the dance togehter My little boy is growing up!" Luke chuckled and walked away.

+ Gens Room +

The Clash was coming out of the sterio, and Gen was banging on the drums to the beat. Exactly the way it sounded, excpt with more drumming.

"And the Big finish!" She smacked the sticks hard on the snare, and smashed the tipini.

'Wow, i cant believe i played a Clash song. Amazing! Jess, would be so proud of me!.' she sighed and turned down the sterio. Im gonna call him and tell him i can now play Guns Of brixton, London Calling, and Train in Vain.

The phone rang twice then and iratated voice yelled.

"What!"

"Jess? Its Gen." concern showing

"Oh, sorry Gen. Uhm whats up? i wasnt expecting you to call? Was I?"

"No, i just needed to tell you something really important." she was nervous

"Shoot"

" Well, ive been working on some songs Of The Clash. And I wanted to tell you that i can now play Guns Of Brixton on the drums. I mean who woulda guessed you, Rory, and I were so like. Jess, i just wanted to um tell you that. If you didnt exist, i would be um really sad. Causeyouroneofmybestfriends." her voice slurred at the end and Gen turned a shade of crimson.

Jess smirked into the phone.

"Gen Danes, you are one of my best friends too. You just made my day." Jess, felt his heart fill with the thirteen year olds words.

"Aww, Jess who knew that we were such good friends. Im glad your my uncle, and im glad that we both agree on something. Hemmingway Kicks ass.

"Thats my girl, keep up the good work." Jess smiled again

"Mk Jess. Well Bye."

"Bye Gen."

+ Danes' Kithcen +

Slam! The cubert door slammed shut loudlt and Andy Danes was sure that Milkshake poptarts sounded great. Biting into the poptart, Sean walked in and stole some of.

"Hey Man! What was that for?"

"Dude, i just wanted a tiny but of poptart, god!"

"sigh its fine."

The Phone rang

"Hello, Danes Residents."

"Is this Lucas Danes?"

"Nope, his son. Hold on Lemme get him."

"DAD! Phone!"

"Hello, Luke Danes."

"Mr.Lucas Danes?"

"yes, ma'm"

"We have a Genevieve Danes were at hartford hospital."

Luke almost dropped the phone in the sink.

"Shes Ok, but we need you and Mrs. Danes Down here imediatly"

With that the nurse hung up and Luke Dialed Lorelaes number, explaned everything and hung up.  
He had to call Jess, he loved Gen like a sister.

"Yeah Hello?"

"Jess? Ive got some bad news."

"Luke what? whats wrong is everyone ok!"

"Um.. Kind of, Gen's in the hospital and i need you to get here asap."

Jess's heart dropped into his stomach.

"I'll be therein 15 minutes."

+ Hartford Hospital +

"Wheres my baby! I need her!" Lorelai ran up to the desk.

"Im looking for a Genevieve Danes."

"Ah, yes room 304."

Luke and Lorelai ran into the room to come upon a perky Gen sitting up.

"Mom, Dad!" her tear stained face look up from a casted arm.

"MY baby! Omigod, what happend!" Lorelai grasped on to Gen.

"Well you see, i was in practice and i was running fell landed on my wrist and Coach Wilson took me here and ya its broken and i gotta wear this damn thing fo 4 weeks." Her tears had stopped but she looked sad

Jess, ran into the room.

"Gen! Whats wrong? What happend?"

Gen proceded to tell Jess her story and the tears came when she was done, and saw his sad face. She grabbed onto him and squeezed him to her tightly.

"Oh, Jess im glad you came. It hurts, it really does."

Lorelai looked at Luke and motioned for Gen and Jess to have some privacy.

"shh.. its ok hun. Im here, its gonna be ok." He gently stroked her hair and calmed her down

"Jess, will you read to me?" she asked sniffling.

"Sure, Oliver Twist ok?"

SHe nodded and grabbed his hand in hers, and soon drifted into a fitfull sleep.

Lorelai looked in on Jess reading Gen a book, while they held hands. He had changed so much over the years it scared her. But she could trust him with her baby girl, and that took alot for Lorelai Gilmore-Danes

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was it? 


	3. Scribbled Heart

i dont own GG, o and btw Jess is Gen's cousin my bad thnks 4 telling me

Gen woke up with a throbing pain in her wrist. 'shit! where em i? oh no im dead im really dead.. hmm i wonder if i'll get to see Elvis..?'

"Gen, are you awake?" Jess's voice was think with sleep

"Uh..? Jess where are we?" there hands still entwined

"The hospital, but you can go home now. Your mom and Luke told me to stay with you, she had a meeting with someone about the Inn, and Luke didn't trust Ceaser and Lane with the diner so. I guess your stuck with me for today."

He smirked, and let go off her small hand.

"Jess, can we just go home? i hate hospitals they creepy me out."

She looked around with a sense of sickness in her eyes. Jess simply nodded and helped her to the door.

"You have to be kidding me!" Jess said schocked.

"The Catcher and The Rye is so a classic book, who wouldnt agree?"

"Im not saying it isnt, im just saying Mobey Dick was way better. Hemmingway proved a point, in which man and whale can be friends. They arent just killers!"

Gen and Jess were agruing while eating dripping cones of icecream in the car ride home.

"point proven Ms. Danes." Jess finished off his cone and kept his eyes on the road.

"Jess, im out for the season. Im really sad now i cant play the drums anymore for a month." a tear slipped down her left eye, but she quickly wiped it away before Jess could see it.

"I know, but atleast you have a cool blue cast on." Jess trying to find the happiness in it all.

"Which reminds me, you havnt signed it yet. And you are my favi cuz, so when we get home you promise you will sign it?" Gen pleaded with her hazel eyes. Not the ocean blue eyes the other Dane's had, but equally pretty.

"I promise Gen." Jess ruffled her red wavy locks, and sighed

The kid was growing on him, he was the third person to hold her when she was born. The instant connection was grown, and she imediatly loved him as if it was one of her brothers.

Gen was home alone now, and the sinking feeling of lonliness had set in about 30 minutes ago. But she glanced down at her arm, and saw a sloppy name written in blakc sharpie says. 'Gen, dont let this thing slow you down kid. Love jess.' scribbled at the end was a messy heart.

Only Gen would bring out the soft spot in Jess's heart. She knew that to, and took totaly advamndage of it.

the phone rang and she ingnored it, the voicemail sounded. 'Hi youve reached Luke,Lorelai Gen, Sean, Charlie, and Gabby. Luke dont forget paul anka hes family too. Oh come on lorelai hes a DOG!' then it beeped off.

"Hey, its Jess. Gen i know your there just pick up i need to tell you something really impor..."

"Jess?" Gen had picked up the phone.

"Ya, hey ive got some really good news for you."

"Really? What is it?" Gen seemed excited.

"Well... I know how you love basketball and everything. Well, i got you and i tickets to a Nicks game."

Gen screamed into the phone and cropped it. Knowing Jess would be outside. SHe ran up to him and embraced him causing Jess to stumbled slightly.

"omigod! Jess, i love you! your the best in the whole entire world!" Gen kissed Jess on the cheek causing him to say

"Sick Gen, i know your happy but youve never done THAT before." Jess laughed deep and throughty

Gen turned crimson.

"Its not everyday that your best friend gets you two tickets to the Best Team in the world!"

She hugged him even tighter and he smilled. Luke was right, he was important to Gen. He made his little cousin happy, more happy than he could ever imagine. Thats what made him happy.

"Come on Kid, lets grab a bite to eat then drive to New York."

hate it? srry it was a lil short i'll try to update tomorrow

33 


	4. All That Ive Got

omg! im soooo srry i havnt updated! here ya go!

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Did you see that play! then swish! Goalll!" Gen laughed as she talked to Jess.

" Kid, that was THE best game ive ever been too, and you know that i hate sports."

"Yea, but you loveeeeeeee me!" Jess put an arm protectivly around her. They walked to Jess' SUV, and hopped in heading back to Stars Hollow.

A Clash song was playing in the backround.

"Jess... why are you only nice to me?" i was wondering this for awhile.

"uhm well i dunno know, i held you third in your whole life. and i just feel closer to you i guess." Jess smiled at winked.

"Aww, who knew the stone cold Jess was a softy!" i chuckled lightly. I winched when we hit a bump, Jess noticed.

"Hey, hows they wrist?" Jess asked concered

"Eh.. its been better, kinda sore but im just bummed im out of the season" i stared out of the window and the rain slid down the window. Jeez, the weather really CAN reflect your mood.

Jess POV

hey i feel bad for the kid, know one ever really notices her, always has to live up to the others. The youngest, that must suck ass! Well, atleast she has her mom,  
no body that s drunk or high most of you child hood life.

sigh

Gen's POV

Man, Jess must of had a shitty ass life. Liz always leaving, him getting beat by her once a week boyfriends. Poor guy, i guess me and my family is all hes got.

Jess, sighed and i imediatly knew that something was up.

"Jess, you ok? i heard you sighing." i looked at him

"Oh.. uh yea sorry jsut thinking bout some things." He looked at her and smiled brightly

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The car pulled up to the Dane's house and Jess turned off the engine.

"Thanks Jess, for... everything the game, being there for me." Oh shit! i can feel it!  
the crying is coming no!

A tear slipped down her face, but she quickly wiped it away.

"hey, any time kid you know that you mean the world to me." Jess pulled her into a tight bear hug.

i pulled him closer, i know why i love this guy. He cares so much about me, and i care just as much for him.

I let go finaly, and kissed him on the cheeck.

"Jess, thanks really!" i raced up the poorch steps and shut the door behing me.

Jess smirked, i love that kid. She's all i got.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

short i know but its all i had time for, i promise i will make the next chapter longer!

gennnnn 


	5. Tragady Strikes

i dont own anything... this next chapter im sure ur gonna hate me, but i need to spice this story up..

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

The next day was a blur, filled with deep deep sorrow... But for now nobody knew anything about what the day would end up so horrible.

Gen was walking down the streets towards Luke's around 10:15, when a speeding drunk driver hit her going 68 mph. Luke ran outside to the scary seen, there was his little girl. In the middle of the street, knocked uncoinces bleeding from her head. Her eyes closed tightly shut.

"Gen! Ceaser Call 911!" Luke rushed to his daughters side. He picked her up in his brawny arms and carried her off the road.

"Gen! Oh god wake up... please Gen!" Luke's eyes clouded with tears. The ambulance came fifteen minutes later sirens blaring.

Hartford Hostpital

She had suffered a major concusion, and she was in a coma. There was only a 57 chance she was going to wake up. Luke had called Lorelai, and all the other kids. But he had yet to contact Jess, the day just seemed to be getting worse.

Luke had finally gotten ahold of Jess.

Luke: Jess, ive got horrible news..

Jess: What is it Luke? Whats wrong?

Luke: Im sorry Jess... Gen was in a tragic accident.. shes in a ... a coma.

Luke was sobbing into the phone, which he rarely did.

Jess: Luke.. is she..gonna...die.

His last words were a mere whisper but Luke heard it clearly.

Luke: I..i dont know.. I just need you here now.

Jess: Im on my way... bye Luke

All Luke heard was a click and the dial tone, this was horrible. His baby was in a COMA, and he was terrified.

2 hours later

Jess, raced into the ER.

"Hi, yes im looking for a Genevieve Danes. Im her cousin, Jess Mariano" Jess was barely breathing

"Uh, yes room 143 Mr. Mariano" she smiled warmly at him.

He raced down the hall quickly, he turned the hall and came upon a mess of The Danes Family. All In tears, they looked worried, tired, and scard.

"Luke! Im here! Can i see her?" Jess was spazing out.

Luke shoock his head, and he pointed in the direction of the room. Jess thanked him and ran into her room.

There she was all pale and and hooked up to machines. His breath caught into his throught, It was really happening she was.. in a coma. Her head was bandaged, and her leg was in a bright pink cast. He felt tears come into his eyes. Could she hear him? Was she ever going to wake up?  
He sat next to her, and quitley whispered.

"Gen, you can't die. To many people need you, and love you." The tears fell but he wiped them away.

"Please, Gen don't die... just hold on dont let go." he cried now, full on not caring if anyone saw him. He had finally composed himself, and pulled something out of his pocket.  
A little copy of Catcher and The Rye, her favorite book.

he opened and began reading the first line.

"If you really want to hear about it, the first thing you'll probably want to know..."

About 2 hours later he finished the book and closed it.

"You know, ive read that book about 100 times. But it never gets old."

She opened her eyes and spoke.

"Ive read it 103 times, ha i beat you"

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

did u hate it? im gonna EASE up on the real. between Jess and Gen, ur right ig its a little much. But hey! do u ever get the notion they r best friends? im not a effin sicko... 


	6. Blonde Dick

i dont own gilmore girls... i do wish i owned Jess's body though lol

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Jess blinked, was he imagining this? Was she really talking to him? Was she awake?

"Gen..? Are you.."

"Jess.. go get my parents" she said grogily

Jess ran out and yelled

"Gens awake! Shes alive!"

Everyone ran in the room and cried sheer tears of joy. They were so happy she wasnt dead or gonna be in a coma for forever.

"Oh honey! Im so happy that you ok, i thought you were gonna...Well lets just not talk about that!" Lorelai hugged onto her daughter tightly and cried.

Luke had a huge smile plastered on his face, as all the other Danes children did.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

It had been three weeks since Gen was in the hospital and she was feeling JUST fine.

I walked in the diner and everyboy smiled

"Gen, i was wondering if i could help you at all since your leg seems to be broken for some time now" Kirk asked politly

"Uh, sure Kirk. You can do me a favor RIGHT now, go stand in the middle of the street and DONT move a muscle!" Gen said with sarcasm dripping from the words.

Kirk just glared at her and left the diner.

"Dad, could i have some coffee please. Oh and a cherry danish!"

"Oh alright."

I work here sometimes after school when i can, Dad lets me sometimes but just rarely says my leg need to "heal", but im sick of everyone trying to help me. I know they all mean well its just so anyoing!

"Dad, could i take some orders for ya?" i asked hopefully

"Gen you cant, your leg needs to heal" Dad always gets so protective.

"Aww! come on, im so bored i need the entertainment!" i pleaded

"All right fine! Just be careful"

I leaped of the chair and walked behind the counter, grabbin a pen and pad to write down the orders with.

"Hi, welcome to Luke's Diner. Can i take your order?"

The middel aged man looked uncomfortable but replied.

"Coffe's just fine, um and some water too."

"Comin right up sir."

That guy had pretty much been there for two hours and all he orderd was WATER and friggin coffe. pycsho! you come to a diner to eat! Not drink! Jeez

"Hey Dad! Im takin a break, gotta do some homework for math."

He grunted a reply and proceded to fill peoples coffe cups.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"So if X23 and L435 than the answer is... 3/7?" i asked hopefully

"uh yea you got it! Man i never did homework." Jess said

"Too cool for school huh Jess?" i laughed and begin working on teh problems

"Coffe?"

"Do you have to ask?" i said like it was a duh! kinda question

He just smirked his famous Jess smirk.

"So Jess...How come you havnt gotten married? Your getting old."

He glared at me and said

"Hey! im NOT getting old, just AGING ok?"

"Whatever you say" i rolled my eyes

"So... uh Jess you never did answer my question."

"Huh, i dunno never really found anyone i really LOVED."

"Except Rory huh? But she married that Blonde Dick Huntzburger or what ever."

Now if it was anyone Jess hated it was Logan, that name made Jess's muscles go tight and he would scowl.

"Don't menchon that ass hole around me ok?" he asked meanly then walked away

Jeez, touchy subject. Jess never got mad at me, whats his deal?

"Dad... how come Jess hates Logan so much?" i asked as i sipped my coffe.

"Uh.. i dunno hes just so..."

"Arogant?" i asked

"Got that right." Dad walked away shakin his head.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

thats it for now, ppl! reviews are love!

gen 


End file.
